Yachiru Love Story
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Have you ever wonder how where Yachiru got her name sake from? Well read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Yachiru love story**

**First of all I do not own the characters they all belong to tite kubo!**

_**Have you all wondered where yachiru got her name sake from? Well read this to find out!**_

_It was a cold grey day and everyone in the market place were out picking their fruits and meats. Kenpachi was young by far and had not yet been expose to the fighting that would cause him his left scar. Kenpachi was living in the Zaraki district. In fact that was where he grew up and met yachiru. _

"Hey you! Woman get back here!" a man yells after a beautiful blonde hair woman who was running frantically from him and his posse. The woman race past Kenny as she made her way down a secluded alley where it eventually led to a dead end. Kenpachi was walking through the streets and had stopped to take an apple when he saw the commotion. Kenny watch in interest as a group of four men ran after the woman.

"Wonder what all the commotion is about? Kenpachi mused to himself while taking the apple in his right hand. Kenny bit into it but felt his curiosity grow strong. Kenny scowls and threw his apple to the side before making his way down the alley where he knew the men disappear. The four men had caught up with yachiru who was back up into a wall.

"Hey woman weren't you paid to give us all a good time?" one man hiss drawing closer to her side. Yachiru tremble from fright.

"Hey boss I think she is scare of us" one of the huskier men sneer.

'Well well I guess we'll have to make her feel at ease" the so call boss chuckle. Yachiru just flinch when he laid his hands on her right wrist.

"Come here you" the boss hisses and yanks her with all his might towards him.

"Let me go! I did not agree to a four some! This is gang rape" yachiru yell trying to push off the boss but he held her tightly.

"I want a go with her" the younger man replied stepping forward with lust in his eyes. The boss just threw him a disgusted look causing him to back down.

"What? I mean you can always have her when I am done" the younger man mutter under his breath.

"I want the first round then you can have the left over" the boss grin menacingly at yachiru.

"Please let me go I don't want to do this! I change my mind! Here you can have your money back" yachiru threw the coins they had given her previously.

"I am afraid you agree to the terms besides we can always find ways of relieving ourselves" the boss snarl throwing her to the ground. Yachiru tried to get up but the boss place his right foot on her chest. "Hold her down while I rape this slut" the boss demanded to the other three. The huskier man held her by her shoulders while the younger guy held her right leg out and the other guy held her left leg out.

"I think I am going to enjoy this though I can't say the same for you" the boss sneer taking off his pants and making his way towards her waist. Yachiru threw her head back and scream as loud as she could hopping someone will come to investigate.

"Shut up whore no one is going to come much less take us on" the huskier man snap. Yachiru just fell silent while the boss positions himself over her. Yachiru tilted her head to the left and gaze out. Yachiru spotted a six foot six man enter the dark alley.

'what is going on?" kenpachi question out loud sure he had gotten their attention. All four men look at him when he appears in the entrance of the alley. The boss slid back on his heels and threw a questioningly glance at him men.

'This is none of your business so scram!' the huskier man yells letting go of yachiru's shoulders. Yachiru's green eyes widen when he said that. Kenny however stood his ground.

"Are you deaf?" the younger man rounded on him and also let go of yachiru. The boss by now had dress his lower half and stood up.

'I suggest you leave her" kenpachi aims his sword at yachiru's limp body "alone before things get ugly." All the men look at him before advancing towards him.

"What is she to you?" the boss hisses and threw a hand signal for his men to surround Kenny. Kenpachi just sighs and watches them circle him like a hyena pack.

"Like I said if you don't leave her alone then I will have to kill you" Kenny lick his lips hopping they would refuse his warning. The huskier man scowls and leaps for his back while the younger man leaps on his right side. Kenny uses his speed and slashes the man behind him before slashing the man on his right. As for the other two they decided to pick up their own swords they had.

"You get him from above and I will charge him when he looks at you" the boss mutters to his remaining comrade.

"Right boss" the man leap for Kenny's head. Kenny just looks up and smiles while raising his word up to block the man's attack. Just as calculated the boss made his way towards the expose stomach slashing his body. Kenny's eyes got big but he manages to leap back avoiding the man's second attack. Kenny uses his speed and again leaps for the first guy he got attack by. The assailant was taken off guard for he thought a man of Kenny's stature was slow and weak. Kenny rammed his sword hard on the man's skull cracking his cranial and exposing his brain. The man fell to his knees dropping his sword. The boss looks over at his fallen comrade who by now had sunk in his puddle of blood. The boss looks back at Kenny but it was too late Kenny was in front of him and swung down hard for his skull. The boss raises his sword up in time to block the craze demon's attack. Kenny just lifted his right leg and kicks the man in the stomach. The wind was knock out and he flew backwards crashing into the wall near yachiru. By now yachiru had rolled over and crawl away from the fight. Kenny appears In front of the man who was gasping for air.

"What is your name?' Kenny looks him up and down.

"You bastard" the boss spit his blood out at his face.

"Not the name I thought of oh well" Kenny swung his sword on his carotid artery. The man moan before slumping over in his spot. Kenny stood there for a good five seconds before turning his attention to yachiru who was whimpering behind them. Kenny made his way over to her. Yachiru was watching him up to now when she realizes he was making his way towards her. Yachiru quickly lowers her gaze and bow her head so she could appear humble. Kenny stops walking and look down at her womanly form.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asks sticking his sword on the ground and stoops down to help her up. The woman looks up at him while he laid his hands on her shoulders. Yachiru could feel his strength as he lifted her effortlessly off the ground. Once she was up he looks her up and down to see if any damage was done. Yachiru just kept her eyes lower "I am fine thanks to you sir" she whisper shyly. Kenny just gazed down at her before lifting her chin up with his forefinger.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here with these men"? Kenny asked gazing into her light green eyes. Her eyes reminded him of the deepest green sea when the twilight set in. Kenny could just drown in her eyes. Yachiru clear her throat and shifted uneasy.

"I was a paid escort and the agreement was for me to be with one guy not the other three" yachiru tried to keep her voice from quivering.

"I see "Kenny nodded his head and tore his gaze from her eyes. Kenny bent down and pick up his rickety sword. ''what is your name"? Kenny asked looking up at her. Yachiru looked down at him while he retrieves his sword. "My name is yachiru" yachiru move her hands on her chest to gesture. 'I am please to meet you" Kenny nodded and straightens his body once more. "What is your name?" yachiru look at him with interest.

"I don't have a name" Kenny looks at her. Yachiru studied the man before. He was indeed menacingly but he was very handsome for his green eyes shone out and as for his black hair it was long and hung over his shoulders.

"I am forever in your debt" yachiru bow to him when she finishes her examination on him. Kenny just turns his back to her and walks away.

"Wait do you have anywhere to go?" yachiru ran after him. Kenny looks back at her. Yachiru caught herself and blush. "I mean if you want you can stay at my place. It's not much but I imagine it's better than being on the streets" yachiru gaze earnestly on his face. Kenny took a moment to ponder before answering her.

"sure I will stay with you after all I take it you don't have anyone to share your house with right?' Kenny frisks her hopping she was available.

"I am all alone" yachiru nodded throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulders. Kenny walks along her as they their way down the market. _It wasn't long before their romance began to grow drawing yachiru closer to her savior. Kenny decided to get her out of the prostitution so he can make her an honest woman. Yachiru really was a good kid she just had no way of making her living besides her own body. _"Hmm good morning my love" yachiru lean over and kisses a sleeping Kenny. Kenny just buried his head under her pillows.

"Did you sleep well?" yachiru gently yank the pillow off his head. _It had been five_ _months since they first met and she allow Kenny to shack up with her ever since. _

"Yes my sweet" Kenny turns over his side and look at her. Kenny just smile at her and drew her closer to him so he could kiss her.

"Should we have another go?' Kenny whisper kissing her lips and ran his hand up her thigh where he knew he had been last night.

"I wouldn't mind" yachiru whisper kissing him back with more passion. Lately yachiru has been craving sex from him not that he mind. In a flash yachiru was lying on her back while Kenny was on top of her. Kenny began to spread he legs while he slowly rubbed his harden member against he thighs. Kenny knew she would get a kick out of this.

"Hmm" yachiru purred pulling his body closer to her so he can slip inside of her. Kenny gently inserted his tool in her and began to thrust with force.

'God yes" yachiru moan driving the adrenaline further in his body. Kennycontinues to thrust while he clings to her sweaty waist it wasn't long before she came and then he. Once their climaxes died down he pull away from her. Yachiru cover her face trying to catch her breath.

'You were wonderful" she finally said. Kenny made his way back down to her waist. Yachiru could feel him slip his tongue inside of her while trying to taste her fluids.

'Why do you insist on doing that?' yachiru gasp catching herself stiffen when he merges his tongue inside of her entrance.

''you taste fruity" Kenny whisper a mouthful of her essence glistening on his lips. Yachiru look down at him and smile.

"Is that good?" yachiru asked trying to pull him up but he refuse. Kenny lower his head back down and continue to savor her body. _Kenny may not have had an education but when it came down to sex that man was not dumb. In the back of his mind he recall hearing something that if a woman tasted sweet down there_ _it could either mean she had pineapples or she is pregnant. Kenny was sure that she had not eaten pineapple so he was convince that she may be with child. Kenny kept his observation to himself however I mean why spoil the fun they had. _

It wasn't till she bought a lot of food from the market did he question her out loud. "Do you think I would make a good dad?" Kenny stood with his arms cross and watches her prepare their meal. Yachiru stop and smile at him. "I think you have the makings on being a wonderful dad" she bit into a cucumber. "What about a husband?"Kenny uncrosses his arms and walk over to her. Yachiru bit down slowly on her cucumber and allow him to cut the carrots for her. "I think you would make a devoted husband" yachiru nodded and handed him piece of her cucumber." I don't see how you could eat that stuff" Kenny made a face and shoo her away.

"I like it"yachiru smile at him and pop it back into her mouth. Yachiru suddenly became serious and click her tongue. Yachiru was sure something had to be on his mind for he rarely discusses kids. Yachiru decided to question him on it.

'why do you ask?" yachiru look at him.

"Ask what" Kenny looks up from his task.

"The question about kids" yachiru tilted her head to the side.

"I just wanted to know how you feel on them" Kenny look everywhere but at her.

"Oh so you don't plan on having then?" yachiru made a sad face.

'well to be honest I think I might have one on the way" Kenny looks up and touches her face. Yachiru looks up in disbelief.

"Wait! Do you mean you have someone else?"Yachiru back away from him.

"No woman I mean you" Kenny scowl. Yachiru look at him then at her stomach.

"How can you be sure?"Yachiru look up at him finally.

"Well you have an increase in sex and you crave foods like cucumber and you have an unusual glow about you" Kenny rested his other hand on her shoulder.

Zaraki and yachiru had just entered a shop when she pulls away from his side.

'What is wrong?" kenpachi looked at her with concern.

"I think I know those guys" yachiru gesture to a couple who were talking to a merchant. Zaraki look at them then back at her

"so what?" he asked her.

'I believe they were my clients "yachiru lower her voice when she said that.

"You must feel very uncomfortable around them then" zaraki turn around and headed out the door. "Whoa look what the cat drag in "one of the men yells. Yachiru look over at them. The other one follow the other's lead.

"Hey yachiru what's up? Haven't seen you in months" one guy snicker and reach for her face. Zaraki appear between him and her.

"Hey man what's going on?" the guy back up shaken. Zaraki just reach for his sword.

"Bro I think we should leave her alone I mean that guy looks pretty piss" the other man spoke pulling his comrade back. The men shot uneasy looks at zaraki then preceded to the merchant the y were talking to.

"I think I will call you kenpachi" yachiru laugh watching him shoot looks at other men who gawk at her. "Why is that?" Kenny asked drawing his attention to her.

"You are so hungry for a fight I mean you enjoy the attention" yachiru chuckle and rub her protruding stomach.

'I'm just extra defensive that's all" Kenny shot her a smile. Yachiru just raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just? I think you are very possessive" yachiru elbow him in the shoulder. Zaraki just smile at her but didn't argue for she had a good point. Any guy so much as look at her he wanted to wring their neck. "Where do you think we should live? 'Zaraki asked his now three month pregnant girlfriend.

"In the woods somewhere where we can be alone" yachiru gesture to a secluded area. Kenny and yachiru went looking for a cabin somewhere where they can occupy it. Their luck soon stroke for they stumble across an elderly couple who wanted to move to the city. The city was something Kenny wanted to keep his family from since they yearn for peace.

'It's a pleasure doing business with you" yachiru smile at the elderly woman who sold them her place. "You two really ought to live in the city where you can have midwives tend to you" the woman patted yachiru's hand. Yachiru just grimace but Kenny nodded his head.

"We will do fine out here" Kenny wrap his arms protectively around yachiru's shoulder.

"Well son where exactly do you expect to get food from?" the elderly man asked.

"Well I can always hunt and..." Kenny began but was cut off by the man.

"That's ok son but what about the winter? You should take advantage on going to the market where you can have fresh fruit and what not" the man advises him. Kenny just stood there and didn't say a word. After the ex owners left Kenny and yachiru decided to fix up the place for their baby who will be arriving in six months.

"I think once the baby is born I will place him in the room near the garden that way he could bask in the sunlight and smell the flowers" yachiru pointed for zaraki to envision. Yachiru had just fix up the baby's room when Kenny asked her "do you think we should get married? I mean the kid will be here soon and we don't exactly have the title husband and wife".

Yachiru answer "I think the fact that we live together is enough for us to be consider married at least common law." Kenny just purses his lips and looks away.

"I think you rather be my girlfriend than my wife" zaraki mutter seconds later. "No, that's not what I meant" yachiru slaps his hand playfully. Yachiru could see he was dissatisfied with her comment. Yachiru sigh and felt she had to explain herself to him.

"I don't want to spend what little money we have on rings" yachiru laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zaraki look at her and saw the solemn look she wore. Zaraki hated the sad face she wore. So zaraki just shrug it off after all it was no big deal. Zaraki decided to go out and see what animals he could capture for them to eat. Zaraki was very good at laying out traps but when it came down to finding the creatures that was an area of difficulty. Zaraki could tell what animals he wanted but could never track them since his sense of bearings suck. Zaraki decided to lace the area with fox holes he disguise using fresh leaves. _After all if you put dead leaves the animals_ _may not fall for it or so he thought._ It was dark when he went out to see what he caught. As far as he could tell there was a squirrel but no other animal that may be big enough for him and his pregnant yachiru to eat.

'well looks like I will have to go into the market and find a way to gather up some food for us" zaraki laugh and drop the squirrel on her kitchen counter.

Yachiru smile at him "that is ok with me I am not that hungry after all I am only this big" she gesture her belly which was big but not enough for one to suspect she was with child. _That's how_ zaraki _got in the habit on leaving her alone. Zaraki normally bought what they needed so they can ration the food and now waster it after all he was no millionaire. Then one day it all change for him. News spread that man name Ogun and his posse were out roaming the zaraki distinct since they were fleeing from the law. Word spread that civilians should be on the lookout for them. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own bleach they all belong to tite kubo**

"Yachiru!" kenpachi screams halting at the sight of their burnt cabin. Yachiru had fallen on the grass not far from their scorch cabin. Upon inspection he found she had been stab ten times in the stomach. Yachiru was barely alive when he ran to her. Zaraki knelt down and clutch a dying yachiru.

"It was ogun"yachiru spat up her blood while trying to explain her situation. Zaraki just shook his head at her.

"Hold me in your arms" yachiru gasp now choking on her blood. Kenpachi just held her close to his chest and nuzzle his nose against her hair. "Don't leave me" kenpachi whisper with tears in his eyes. "I am sorry for …" yachiru panted while writhing in his arms she tried to keep on breathing but was failing. "Shh" kenpachi stroke her blonde bangs out of her face. Yachiru just clutch his face with her left hand. "For give me for leaving you" kenpachi's voice quiver as she gaze upon him one last time. "I love you"yachiru mouth and close her eyes. Kenpachi bent his face down and kiss her pale lips drench with her blood. Kenpachi felt his tears stroll down his cheek as it fell on yachiru's face. Kenpachi swore right then and there he would avenge her. Kenpachi buried her in a spot not far from their ruin cabin and made his way on finding the men responsible for murdering his only love_. It took month_s _but luck was on his side for he found them in a desolate section where he can engage them in combat_. By then kenpachi had fought other minor fights and became strong from them. Many people saw him and fled for they felt he was a murderer like ogun and his men. "Looking for the man they call Ogun" kenpachi lick his lips and clutch his sword's hilt in a threaten manner. There were a hundred men total that stood in front of him and they just laugh in his face. Kenpachi search the scene for a man he's sure order the death of yachiru. Then his eyes fell on a man he was sure had leadership about him. "Ogun?" kenpachi asked holding his gaze with him. The other men just held their breath and watch. "yeah and what is it to you?' Ogun sneer and step forward. In a flash Ogun appeared and slash kenpachi's left face thus giving him his scar! Kenpachi did not wince for he just stood there and glare with rage. Kenpachi's vision clouded red as Ogun struck him again. Kenpachi had completely shut down his feelings therefore pain became irrelevant. "Say you're pretty tough" Ogun step back in awe. Kenpachi move his left hand and drew out his sword that was tucked in his sheath suspended on his right waist. The next second kenpachi slit the guy's chest. Ogun snarl and signal his ninety-nine men to attack kenpachi. "Coward" belittles kenpachi while Ogun ran from him. All the men drew their swords and leap at him from all sides. _In the_ _end kenpachi victorious with only Ogun left to fight him. Kenpachi on purposely gave him a chance to fight fair since he was sure he wouldn't. Ogun struck with all his might but kenpachi was too determined to back down_. Kenpachi wanted to savor killing him slowly so he inflicted as much pain as he could on Ogun. The fight lasted for several minutes since kenpachi grew weary with him. Ogun was eventually killed with a sword through his throat. Death seems pretty better than living in a world all alone. Kenpachi knew he sought for revenge and fulfill it but now he had no other purpose. With his baby and yachiru gone kenpachi felt like he had no other reason to live. It was then he stumble across little yachiru. Gazing down at this parentless baby he felt she was the same age his child would have been if it were born. Kenpachi watch the baby touch his bloody sword unfazed by the blood. Kenpachi had a lonely look in his eyes and yachiru knew it by looking at him. It was there kenpachi gave her a name. The name he wrote on the dirt for her to see. It was the only person he ever admires and wanted to honor. It wasbecause of little yachiru he found a new reason- new hope to survive. If it weren't for her kenpachi would have probably committed suicide_. This brings us back to present day on zaraki and yachiru. _

"Ken Chan do you want to go with me? I plan on digging a tunnel in Byakuya's mansion" yachiru laugh jumping up and down. Zaraki just smile at her and shook his head yes.

"Hurray! Ni sama won't know what'll happen tills it's all over" yachiru race to grab a shovel and grope follow her and allow her to lead the way_. Zaraki enjoy petting her and spoiling her like he would have with his own yachiru and child. That's probably why he treats her like a little princess. _

_The end _


End file.
